harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin
Merlin was a wizard who lived during the medieval era. Little is known of his past, but he was a member of King Arthur's court, and arguably one of the most famous wizards of all time. Biography Early life Merlin was born sometime during the medieval era.Famous Wizard Card During his formative years, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although not confirmed, it has been claimed that Merlin was Sorted into Slytherin House during his time at Hogwarts. It is said that Merlin's wand was of English oak (though his grave has never been found, so this cannot be proven).Wand wood information from Pottermore Later life At some point in his lifetime, Merlin became a part of the Court of King Arthur, assisting him during his reign. He was the enemy of Arthur's half-sister, Morgan le Fay, a Dark witch.Famous Wizard Card Merlin believed that wizards should help Muggles and live peacefully with them. To this end, he founded the Order of Merlin, an organisation which promoted Muggle rights, creating rules against using magic on them. Merlin was also an expert user of charms. His exceptional skill earned him the epithet the Prince of Enchanters. Legacy At some point, either during Merlin's lifetime or after his death, the Order of Merlin switched from a Muggle rights organisation to an award bestowed upon witches and wizards who performed a great deed at personal risk or contributed to the betterment of wizarding society in some way. Merlin's reknown lead his name to become a part of everyday wizarding vernacular. The popular exclamation, "Merlin's beard!", and the more unusual "Merlin's pants!" or "Merlin's most baggy Y fronts", are examples of such. Slytherin students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry took special pride in Merlin — "the most famous wizard in history" — having been Sorted into their House. However, this fact was was apparently not widely known to members of the other Houses, or at least was not widely acknowledged. Merlin was immortalised on a Chocolate Frog Card. Harry Potter found a copy of this card in one of the Chocolate Frogs he bought on the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1991.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6 Albus Dumbledore, an extraordinarily talented and powerful wizard, resembled Merlin in many ways, such as the iconic long beard and prodigious magical skill. Both were "Muggle sympathisers", although Merlin's belief in the pure-blood elitism is unknown, but most likely was the same as Dumbledore's. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references External links *Merlin at Wikipedia fr:Merlin no:Merlin ru:Мерлин Category:British individuals Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Historical figures Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards